Only you
by TheUniversalDreamer
Summary: No matter what troubles they had, they knew they had each other. Highschool AU


**Hey guys I'm back and I decided to write a new story 'cause the old ones crap if you like it, rate and review it, Now enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ring!Ring!_

… _.._

 _Ring!Ring!_

…

"NATSU HAUL YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR WE'RE GONNA' BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!"

*Groan*" Alright I'm up!"Natsu groggily sat up on his bed and checked his alarm clock, " _5:00! SCHOOL DOESN'T START FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS!"_ He screamed internally while his body was too tired to even react, the only noticeable change in his face was the raise of an eyebrow and the widening realization of his eyes.

" _Only one person would get up this early, What am I even running late for, the sunrise?!"_ As Natsu got he could see the sky starting to be covered in an orange and yellow glow.

" _Huh, this time I'm glad she woke me up this early."_ He thought as light streamed into his like water.

"NATSU COME AND GET THE DOOR!" He suddenly remembered why he got up in the first place, he answered the shout with"I'm coming give me a second!" He then got his school uniform out and quickly put it uniform itself was actually was not dull but then again won't win the fashion contest, It consisted of a white shirt that hung loosely around Natsu's torso, he liked that for the fact the he doesn't want people to see what his

physique looks like, along with that are his dark green jacket and pants that makes him look like he is going to a holiday party. Finally a black tie he doesn't know how to tie and his signature scarf he got for his seventh birthday.

As soon as he got dressed he dashed for the door only to be greeted by a harsh punch to the got up he checked his nose to see if it was broken or he was all good he got up and started angrily scolding the assaulter.

"Damn it Erza you know that….. hurt….*gulp*" He watched the scene before him, a devil that has faced many enemies, conquered many lands, and caused great chaos throughout the globe, Her name….Erza Scarlet.

In reality Erza is a beautiful girl with scarlet red hair as her name states, but don't tell her that directly or you'll receive a harsh and brutal beatdown(In case you guys don't get it, after being referred to your hair when your last name is mentioned a lot it gets annoying really fast).

Another noticeable thing about Erza was one her amazing body( **I would rate 100 out of 1)** and her eyes that were as light as caramel.

While her looks tell men one thing her personality is a whole other story. Let's just say the last guy that tried to hit on her was sent to the hospital by Erza's fist.

Natsu looked at said women with fear while her eyes glowed in pure red as aura of evil surrounded her.

She growled at Natsu with pure disgust "If you ever make me wait that long again….." She started but couldn't finish because of Natsu's face. His eyes were large and his face looked afraid which made him look like a dog. She giggled at the sight and calmed down.

"Ok Natsu I apologize for my actions, may I come in?" Her question was answered with a furious nod and she entered.

"Well I do see it is a bit early so let's wait a bit." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Natsu now out of his state of fear went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, "Hey Erza you want something to eat?"

He heard a quick reply of strawberry cake and he turned her down and said he would give her strawberries tried to change his mind by making a face that men die for he said "No, I'm sorry but I'm not doing it!" He turned defiantly away from her face blushing and trying to resist the urge to give in.

She finally gave up and settled with strawberries. Natsu however had a feast fit for a king and his kingdom. He had stacks over stacks of pancakes along with even more stacks of bacon and toast, the stacks so high you can't see the top.

Erza watched in pure amazement as he ate everything so fast it left animals in shame.

"That was good! Erza you done yet?"Natsu only saw a blank face staring back at him before she replied with a shocked no.

As they were saying for time to pass they just talked. Mostly about there past and childhood from when the first met.

* * *

 _Erza was in the park rolling in the grass smiling and enjoying herself. Being 7 had its perks not having a care in the world. She got up and stretched, she was wearing her frilly yellow sundress and pink sandals, grass stained the dress and some grass was in her hair._

 _She stood there smiling and looking at the sun as it's rays reflected of her creamy skin. She walked to a large oak tree that stood out from the surrounding area that was all plain._

 _Then she heard it, at first it was low and quiet and couldn't make it out at first, then it got louder, it sounded like….._

… _._

… _.crying._

 _She looked around for the sound and walked around the tree and heard it getting louder until she saw….pink?!_

 _She thought her eyes played her but she rubbed them twice and they were right, pink. Under the pink hair was a boy in a red shirt and black shorts sitting with a scarf that was grey and had a scale like pattern on it. His head was in his knees and he was crying._

" _Hey!Why are you crying?" she asked which startled the boy and made him hit his head when he looked up. She laughed at him while he was holding his head in pain. He looked at who was laughing at him and asked "Why are you laughing?"_

 _She in returned stopped and looked at him "I asked first, why are you crying."_

" _Why should I tell you!?" He shot an angry look at look at her only to see that girl with a tick in her head a sinister smile "Why? Because if you don't i'll give you another reason to cry!"_

 _He backed up in fear but caved in and answered her question " Well…..my dad….is_

… _.gone." She froze, she wasn't expecting such an answer especially from someone who was like her, she never knew her parents and is living with her grandma._

" _I'm sorry!" The boy looked at her as he saw something streaming down her face, a single tear._

 _She wiped it off her face and asked another question "Why are you here?"_

" _I'm looking for one of my dad's old friends."She in turn asked what his name was_

 _He responded "I think his name was Maker...Maker…..Mack….no Makarov!"_

 _She thought of where she heard that name before"Oh! You mean Makarov Dreyar!"_

 _He got up and grinned "Yeah that's him!"_

 _She stood shocked, she didn't know much about him or in fact anything on that subject but her grandma talked about him all the time about how he was a kind and friendly principal at Fairy Tail High. Even outside of being a principal he was also an influential man that was respected widely._

" _Well come on we can't sit here and do nothing, let's go find him."Erza grinned and started walking with him._

" _Oh yeah my name's Natsu Dragneel what's yours?" He asked with his toothy grin_

" _Erza Scarlet!"_

* * *

Then they started talking about how they found the house Natsu was staying in and how it was very big and roomy. Natsu admitted that it does get kind of lonely when know one is around.

"I'd understand a situation like that, speaking of I decided to move out of my grandmother's house." That alone got Natsu to pay full attention while he asked a bunch of questions,

"Where are you gonna live?" Erza just shrugged "I don't know I haven't decided where because it is the first day of our first year at FTH and I don't have many friends outside of school besides you." Suddenly she had an idea although it was probably the most embarrassing question.

" _Would he mind, I mean I know where best friends and all but that may be...to far"_

"Whatcha thinking about?" She was pulled out of her thoughts as Natsu stood in front of her face, She blushed at the distance between them and reacted the best way possible….a punch to the face while saying "Nothing!"

After Natsu got up from his punch to the face thanks to Erza, said woman got up and checked the time "Oh my look at the time it's time to go."

Natsu got up dusted up his jacket and smiled as he put on his shoes "By the way Erza, If you need anything just ask, ok?"

She looked at him with a small smile and nodded "Thank you."

* * *

They had started their walk to school from Natsu's house. On the way the talked about things such as what classes they were in and what they want to do after school.

"Do you want to eat at my place?"Natsu suggested in which Erza agreed to since it was easy and nothing to big. They kept talking till they saw the school and decided to run towards the gates, Natsu saying if he won he could go to any arcade in the city, he loved games just like any other kid which was what made him Natsu.

In the end it ended up in a tie so the reward was undecided, "I'll win for sure next time just you wait!" His words spoken with determination while Erza's words words filled with just as much determination, "Ok and I'll be sure that you'll lose next time."

They entered the gate together along with the rest of the students flooding in, however the guys stopped to look at Erza, some stood and ogled from afar while the girls stood ogling at Natsu.

"She looks so hot!"

"His smile is so cute!"

"Wait is that her boyfriend?!"

"Damn, I knew it was to good to be true!"

These comments along with many more were heard by Natsu and Erza, both either blushing at some of them while getting pissed by some others. Erza almost charged a girl when they called her a slut for being with the man whose smile was a blessing.

After calming her down, Natsu heard the bell signaling that everyone go to their classrooms. When Natsu and Erza walked in the classroom it seemed normal except for a few things…..

Well for one a guy stripped down to his boxers yelling at a human nail about something hitting his head, a girl with blue hair and an obsession with the stripper cheering him on. A girl in the back with a flask with God knows what inside it, A guy in glasses flirting to a blonde who didn't want to give him the time of day. Finally a bookworm who was staring at the fight now going on between the metalhead and the streaker, blushing at the finish when he flew back and landed next to her asking if she was ok.

Natsu and Erza stared at the scene unfolding along with the other half of the class, they walked in to find seats while their eyes never leaving the scene.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET!" A voice dark and deadly boomed over the class leaving everyone in a shocked state. Once everyone was quiet and seated the dark voiced introduced himself.

"Hello class I'm Gildarts, your homeroom teacher!" The man now known as Gildarts was a man in his late thirties, his face looked stern and powerful. He wore a dark brown suit and black shoes along with a green tie. He said orange hair and to top it all off a scary ass voice.

"Now let's start class!"

* * *

 **That's the intro chapter, don't worry next chapter will have more Natsu and Erza moments and in later chapters I'll add our favorite person in the world (jk) Jellal into the story! That's all for now, plz review and, Ciao!**


End file.
